


挑剔食客

by Perch517



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perch517/pseuds/Perch517
Summary: 诺伊尔和穆勒从初识到确认关系，一个“你以为是我追你但实际上是你追我”的故事，一个“想要征服男人的心先得征服他的胃”的故事。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Thomas Müller & Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 初识梗来自2011年电影《Perfect Sense》

托马斯穆勒刚刚结束了他的恋情，从前男友家搬离的时候东西清得一干二净，暂时找不到什么理由再回去一趟，再说，电子锁也该换了密码。  
他给几个老朋友打过电话，郊区又大又新带花园草坪的别墅十分难找，最重要的是，他那不怎么充裕的私人金库承担不起昂贵的房贷。  
结束恋情还得另外找新住所，以前怎么从没发现生活琐事这么令人头痛。他把后备箱合上，坐进车里，抱着最后试试的心态给老板兼好友打了一个电话。  
“哈喽，菲利普，你知不知道，有没有那种适合一点的住处，我得搬家。”  
拉姆的语气听不出有同情的意味，甚至还带着点预言说中的幸灾乐祸感。  
“没有，我是报社主编又不是房屋中介，这种小事你自己解决。”  
穆勒抓了抓一头卷发，小声嘀咕：“我能找到就不会麻烦你了。”  
拉姆最后还是心软了，毕业五年还是推不掉照顾学弟的责任，身为优秀毕业生只能秉承能力越大责任越大的宗旨，不断给一大帮学弟们解决上到情感下到温饱的诸多问题。  
他通知穆勒五点之后到他办公室取钥匙。  
“我在旧城区有一套公寓，不算很大，但家具是配齐的，你可以先住着，房租从稿费里扣。”  
“谢啦！”拉姆已经能想象得到穆勒笑得露出了他的小虎牙。  
“谢之前先把你上周和上上周欠的稿交了吧。”  
“再见！”

穆勒到公司的时候拉姆的办公室是空的，灯没关，文件堆放在桌上，咖啡还带点余温。他好奇地碰了碰杯子下压着的一张卡片。  
白色的卡纸上简单地印着黑色字体，看上去像是家餐厅。  
拉姆什么时候热衷于收集餐厅名片了，是有约会吗？  
他把餐厅名片翻过来看了看，没研究出什么结果，便把它随手塞回咖啡杯下。  
大理石托盘里摆着一串钥匙，旁边贴了一张便签，简单地写着地址。  
他把便签和钥匙一股脑塞进口袋里，顺手把日光灯关上了。

从公司出来的时候天气很阴沉，穆勒担心下雨，便径直驱车去了公寓。  
便签上的地址公司很近，在老城区边缘，算不上吵闹，公寓楼下是个花店，门前摆着几束盛放的风信子，黑板上写了几种常见的鲜花。他随意扫了一眼，搬着纸箱上了楼。  
屋里陈设简单，十分整洁，但长久不住人的房间里多少有些气闷，穆勒把纸箱放在地板上，打开了窗户。  
四月的微风吹拂在他脸上，虽然还有些寒意，但给公寓带来了新鲜的空气。穆勒简单地收拾了一下行李，把衣服团了团塞进衣柜，牙杯随手摆在洗漱池上，将笔记本连上电源开了机。  
收件箱里除了几封垃圾邮件一无所有，他带着些许怒气把笔记本合上，并不想承认自己在等待一封道歉信。  
他，托马斯·穆勒。分了手照样可以过得好好的，不信走着瞧。

人是可以对自己狠下心的，但在此之前得先问问自己的胃。

穆勒的肚子发出了一声长长的叹息，他不禁怀念起清早在莱万家吃的那一顿丰盛早餐——香煎培根和土豆沙拉，更别提烤得香喷喷的黄油吐司和加了奶油蘑菇的煎蛋卷。  
他宁愿一天三顿都吃这些。  
和马里奥在一起时他们吃得非常讲究，两个人经常在城里四处搜寻餐馆和酒吧，不想出门的时候外卖也是好选择。马里奥出差之前会和相熟的餐厅打好招呼，总不会让在家赶稿的他饿肚子。而他出去跑新闻时，也可以把采访地点设在各种各样的咖啡厅或者高档餐厅里。  
不得不承认，这几年他的胃口已经被养刁了，这周在其它几个朋友家借住时的家常菜和快餐简直是食不知味。

但外面已经飘起了细雨，他也没什么心情驱车一个小时找个熟悉的餐馆，点上一桌大餐开瓶酒，庆祝自己分手快乐。  
穆勒随便搜了搜，发现附近只有一家披萨店还可以送餐，他点了个经典口味的披萨，把手机扔在桌上，趁着等餐的时间，开始探索这间公寓。  
冰箱里空空如也，储物柜和地板一样干净无尘，厨具，零，餐具，零，酒类，零。流理台上摆了一株快枯死的水培植物。  
他不抱希望地翻了翻最顶上的橱柜，除了一只咖啡壶外一无所获。  
明天应该去超市添置些什么，但他对购物这件事一窍不通。对穆勒来说，好男友的标准就是他前一天晚餐后发现缺什么少什么，第二天下班回家就会发现男友把这件东西好好地摆在它应在的位置上。  
披萨送来了，不是他最喜欢的口味，然而单身生活还能期待些什么呢？他边用叉子戳了块橄榄放在嘴里咀嚼，边想着明天的采购清单。

可能是人类千万年前遗留下的觅食本能，也可能是上帝关上他的厨艺之门时也给他留了一扇不至于饿死自己的窗。作为一个第一次下厨就可以把厨房烧掉半个，并且让弟弟和妈妈尖叫“停手“的“厨艺天才”，穆勒的微波炉可以说用得出神入化。  
他的微波炉里可以弄熟一切微波食品，加热从各处餐馆打包来的各种食物，可以煮牛奶，可以煮咖啡，甚至穆勒用它加热过鱼食（当然是喂给前男友书房里那几条色彩斑斓价值不菲的热带鱼）。  
如果微波炉能被人类一直使用下去，说不定某一天穆勒能用微波炉开一间米其林三星餐厅。  
总而言之，虽然生活品质与之前相比大打折扣，但对于穆勒来说，他的单身生活还算过得去。冰箱里的微波食品增加了，去酒吧的频率增加了，早上喝咖啡提神的频率增加了，电视频道停留在体育的时长增加了，社交媒体上各种各样的晒图减少了，出差的频率增加了，妈妈给他转发“微波炉速成食品的十种危害”文章的频率增加了。

宿醉过后的下午三点，不管怎么说还是先来杯咖啡提神。但这次买的咖啡品质似乎差过了头，喝起来格外涩。他随手倒掉了杯子里剩下的咖啡，点了颗烟，把窗户打开让烟味飘散出去。手机铃声响起来，他划开接起来，是胡梅尔斯。  
“是有什么头版头条出了错还是你昨天的稿翻车了。”  
“为什么我就不能有些好事令你印象深刻呢？”胡梅尔斯笑着骂了他一句。“我关心关心同事的周末生活不行吗？”  
“好啊，去哪儿喝酒？”  
他们有一搭无一搭地聊着天，穆勒注意到楼下有个人朝他吹口哨。  
他用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，把烟叼在嘴上，把整扇窗户打开了。  
“什么？“他朝楼下喊道。  
“你在和谁说话？“胡梅尔斯的声音从手机里传来。  
“楼下的“穆勒解释道。  
窗前站着一个年轻男人，他朝穆勒做了个抽烟的手势，穆勒把烟盒磕了磕，倒出一支烟朝楼下丢去，男人手脚敏捷地接住了。  
“所以你想好了吗？我知道一家新开的店非常不错，可以叫上老板，他快有两个月没和我们一起喝酒了。”  
“可以“穆勒的注意力被楼下人吸引了，因为那人还在招手表示要打火机。  
他把打火机顺手往楼下一扔，男人伸手把打火机抓在手里。  
约了晚上的时间地点，并且再三叮嘱马茨不许叫上马里奥，他挂了电话，把烟头按灭，看着楼下的人。  
男人把烟拿在手上，吐出烟雾的同时朝楼上望了望。见他打完电话，便做了个要上楼的手势。穆勒耸耸肩表示同意，不一会儿，他就站在门口了。  
他把打火机递给穆勒，穆勒示意他进来,“扔上来就行了，不用这么麻烦。”  
“你的打火机看上去很贵，我可不想摔坏它。”男人没有直接走进来，而是半倚着门框，他身形高大，比穆勒还要高半头，正常尺寸的门框看上去小了不少，他微微歪着头。  
“好吧，”穆勒转身把打火机放回茶几，桌上除了咖啡杯还有一堆乱七八糟的纸张，上面压着一盘之前吃剩的中餐。  
男人瞥了一眼屋内，向穆勒自我介绍道：“诺伊尔，我在楼下有间餐馆。”  
餐馆？穆勒住了两星期，方圆五公里的外卖被他叫了个遍，他还从不知道楼下就有间餐馆。  
男人看了看桌上和门口堆积的外卖盒，微微笑了一下（穆勒事后觉得，这个笑有点嘲讽的意味）：“我们不做外卖。”  
穆勒尴尬地挠挠头，他确实没怎么留意附近，再说从楼上望去，也没什么大的餐馆标识嘛。  
男人抬手看了眼手表，时间还早，他示意穆勒去拿外套。  
“谢谢你的烟，要不要和我下楼吃点什么？”  
穆勒还没开口，房内传来了“叮”的一声，微波炉提醒他刚刚放进去的一盘咖喱香肠加热好了。  
诺伊尔伸手把门推开了一点，穆勒顺势侧开身子让他走进来。并把掉在地上的抱枕捡起来扔回沙发。诺伊尔用目光在房间里扫视了一圈，虽然他脸上没什么表情，但他头上弹出“嫌弃”的对话框几乎可以戳到穆勒的脸。  
单身男人家里乱一点怎么了，穆勒摇摇头把一点点心虚从脑海里甩掉。诺伊尔走到厨房里，盯着微波炉里的香肠看，“你就吃这些吗？”  
穆勒还没开口分享他的单身生活小妙招，就被诺伊尔无情打断了：“走吧，去我那吃点东西。”

和穆勒料想的一点也不一样，男人径直带他走进了后厨。台面上分门别类的摆着新鲜的蔬菜和肉类，各种刀具和大小不一的锅整整齐齐地挂在墙上，灶台上的一口煎锅里微微冒着烟，散发出诱人的香味。  
诺伊尔不知从哪里变出了半只柠檬，对半切开淋在锅里，直接端给了穆勒。穆勒顺手抽了一只叉子，插起一块放在嘴里。  
“这是什么？太好吃了。”穆勒几乎有些狼吞虎咽。  
“鱼脸肉”诺伊尔简单解释道。  
接下来，穆勒吃了一锅鱼肉，一整碟黑森林蛋糕。诺伊尔源源不断地给他手边的杯子里斟满餐酒。  
他几乎有些吃撑了，吃最后几口鱼肉的时候甚至顾不上用餐礼仪，直接上了手。他一边羞愧自己那两周礼仪培训是白上了，一边感叹怎么会有这么好吃的东西。  
“我得向你道歉，但这实在是太好吃了。”穆勒意犹未尽地舔了舔手指。  
“我认为这是对一个厨师的最好夸奖。“诺伊尔的脸上露出一点微笑，这让他的脸上散发出骄傲的光芒，穆勒盯着这束微光看，几乎目不转睛。  
“甜品不是我做的，”诺伊尔解释道，“我是这里的主厨。”  
穆勒点点头：“这是我吃过最好吃的鱼肉，”他又强调了一遍，并且把杯里剩的一点餐酒喝完，“我今后会常来的。”穆勒向美食做出保证。  
“随时欢迎。”诺伊尔接过他递来的玻璃杯，清洗完毕随手把它挂在杯架上。

酒吧里音乐声音开得非常大，马茨不得不提高声音问他：“开始新恋情了吗？”  
“没有！”穆勒也大声回应道，“你选的地方太吵了！”  
马茨摇摇头，感叹穆勒的不解风情：“这里的酒是最好的！而且，这里的可选择对象也比你想象的多！”  
穆勒回嘴道：“单身生活有什么不好！你自己不也是单身嘛！“  
“如果你没开始一段新恋情，那说明你对旧的那段还是念念不忘。而且，我可不是一般意义上的单身人士。“马茨晃晃杯中的酒，发表着他的那套恋爱理论。  
他们喝到凌晨两点，但最终还是没等来菲利普。或许一开始他就没有答应马茨要来，每次马茨约人的时候都以失败告终，这次也不例外。  
穆勒晃晃悠悠地走过巷子，他隔着街道望向后厨那扇门时，正巧遇见诺伊尔拎着两大包垃圾走出来。  
可能因为工作结束了，诺伊尔把厨师袍的上衣脱掉，只穿了一件白色的背心，肌肉发达的两条臂膀露在四月的寒冷空气里。穆勒从未如此感谢过自己的好视力，路灯并不亮，但足以照亮诺伊尔微红的脸蛋和被汗水打湿的金色 短发，他皮肤雪白，在昏暗的灯下甚至散发着微微的荧光。他的眉毛微微皱起来，把垃圾迅速地扔掉，没有抬起头看四周，径直走进了后厨。  
穆勒的脑海里浮现出了胡梅尔斯的那段恋爱理论，微微地露出了自己的虎牙。


	2. Chapter 2

事情远不如穆勒想象的那么顺利，半个月过去了，穆勒在写稿间隙里吃完了三页菜单，尝过了所有新主菜，但他还是没找到机会约诺伊尔出去。主厨的炉灶上永远放着两口以上冒着热气的锅，有时煎着三文鱼，有时炖着红酒牛肉，有时煮着蔬菜浓汤，有一点是相同的——那就是它们或早或迟都会进到托马斯穆勒的肚子里。但穆勒找不到机会开口请诺伊尔出去小酌一杯，每当他提到“酒“这个字眼的时候，诺伊尔都会从他的酒窖里变出一瓶年份不长但口感极佳的酒，穆勒喝着喝着就忘记自己到底想说什么。  
诺伊尔的巧手能迅速地切好配菜，把鱼煎的金黄酥脆。他按着煎好的牛排，用厨刀轻巧地划上几下，散发着诱人香气的褐色肉汁就会慢慢地淌出来，沾上他的指尖。他的手指修长有力，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，但穆勒还没有真正意义上的握过一次。  
有时穆勒从楼上向下望，能看见在后巷里的诺伊尔倚着墙抽烟，次数不多，只有在供餐前的两个小时或者打烊后的那么一会儿，他才会点一支烟抽上几口。诺伊尔的厨师袍干净整洁，污渍只留在外面罩的围裙上，他的厨刀永远摆放整齐，锅具也由大到小依次排列，他喜欢边看着穆勒吃东西边擦拭勺子或者杯子，但从不会像穆勒的前任一样挑剔他的用餐礼仪。

公司年会定在一家高档餐厅里，桌布洁白，餐巾叠成悉尼歌剧院的形状，桌上摆的花朵是从荷兰空运过来的，侍者把餐具擦得能照出人影。穆勒刚刚结束一篇专栏连载，暂时无事可做，被莱万拖来当参谋，莱万的原话是：“可能全公司只剩我们两个人的味蕾能尝出好坏。”  
这次年会非常重要，除了报社的编辑，公司高层，他们还将请上一批商界精英和社会名流，很多生意就是在这种地方谈成的，晚会是最好的社交场所。拉姆特别准了莱万两天假期，让他安排这次的菜单。  
穆勒尝了三种餐前酒，五道主菜，他的味蕾累坏了，不得不申请中场休息，这会儿正趴在桌上猛灌咖啡。  
莱万双腿交叠着把餐单又翻了一页，俯身把给自己续上一杯咖啡，瞥了一眼穆勒：“我记得你和你的富豪前男友吃饭时不是这样的，你的味蕾退化了吗？“  
穆勒趴在桌上翻了个白眼：“我要重复多少遍，马里奥早就是过去式了。再说，我向来不喜欢鱼子酱的味道。”  
莱万又翻了一页餐单，“这你就不懂了，没有鱼子酱法国鹅肝和黑松露对于那群“上流人士”来说等于没点菜，这可是最新时尚。来点金箔牛排吗？”  
穆勒拒绝了这份提议，他想念诺伊尔刚从炉灶上端下来的香煎鲈鱼，那是诺伊尔凌晨四点起床从鱼市上截获的最新鲜的鲈鱼，比那些从俄罗斯空运过来的鱼子酱要鲜美一百倍。至于金箔牛排，算了吧，他可不信这种听上去就不好消化的东西比诺伊尔炖了四个小时的红酒牛肉好吃。  
在被迫尝了四种长相一致并且都甜到令人崩溃的冰淇淋之后，莱万终于大发慈悲地放过了穆勒。并且叮嘱他明天一早务必到场继续挑选。

穆勒的车第一次停在了餐馆正门。餐馆看起来并不大，招牌和大门都是不太显眼的深棕色，看上去有些年头了，他推开深色的玻璃门，被惊呆了——餐馆里挤满了人——算不上吵闹，但每个位置都有人，从单人桌到六人桌，每个位置上的人都在切着盘子里的菜并且低声交谈，大厅里的嗡嗡声和餐具的叮当声谱了一曲交响乐。  
“您好，请问您的姓名和预约时间？”经理是个一头红发的小个子美女，她微微抬高了声音问穆勒。  
“我没有预约，呃，我是说，我是来找人的。”  
她微微皱起了眉头，没有预约的顾客不管到哪儿都是个棘手问题，“我们应该怎么帮助您呢？”  
“我找诺伊尔，呃，你们的主厨。”  
经理明显吃了一惊，她叫过一个应侍生，低声交代了几句，应侍生一点头，向后厨走去。她向穆勒解释道：“非常抱歉，请您在这里耐心等一会儿，我们马上给您答复。”  
穆勒点点头，没过一会儿，应侍生从后厨折返，并低声向经理说了几句话，经理转过头对穆勒说：“主厨请您到后厨去一趟。”  
他随着应侍生从人群中穿梭而过，应侍生把他带到后厨门外，请他稍等片刻，推门去叫诺伊尔了。穆勒侧耳听着厨房里的动静——人们大声交谈着，锅铲不停碰撞，餐盘叮当作响；似乎有人打翻了什么东西，他听见诺伊尔大声骂了一句脏话——但戛然而止，之后，他瞥见高大的身影挡住了头顶的灯光。  
“怎么这时候来了？现在没有空位。”诺伊尔把厨师帽摘下来，捋了捋汗湿的头发，穆勒注意到，他从额头到脖颈全是汗水，脸颊上有一层薄薄的红色。  
穆勒解释道：“我只是顺路过来看一眼，如果不方便的话我先走也可以。”  
“可以请你等一会儿吗？”诺伊尔把厨师帽握在手里，低下头侧过耳朵对他说——穆勒这才反应过来——后厨的吵闹声太大，诺伊尔可能没听见他说了什么。  
鬼使神差的，穆勒对着那只粉得透明的耳朵说了“好”

诺伊尔推开一扇办公室的门：“可能得请你在这里等一会儿。非常抱歉，这个时间正忙，如果你呆不惯的话，也可以随时离开。“诺伊尔看上去有些疲倦，但仍非常有礼貌地抬手请穆勒进门，穆勒趁他侧身时轻轻嗅了一下，他的身上不可避免的沾上了油烟味，但没有很呛——淡淡的汗味和油烟味，还夹杂着一丁点柠檬的香气。  
穆勒说：“我可以在这儿等一会儿，你大概多久下班？”  
“不一定，”诺伊尔揉了揉太阳穴，匆匆离开了，剩下穆勒独自打量着这间狭小的办公室。  
天花板很低，墙角的衣架上挂着诺伊尔的便装，桌上堆了不少食谱，摊着一本笔记——穆勒出于职业习惯翻了翻——实话说，和“工整”压根儿挨不上边，勉强能从一堆乱涂乱画中辨认出“栗子”“树莓酱”和“牛肝菌”之类的字样。穆勒抓了抓卷发，把笔记推到一边。对面的墙上贴着张作息表，上面注明了凌晨四点到早上八点，诺伊尔要去鱼贩肉贩和蔬果供应商那里验货，九点到下午两点休息，三点钟开始清点食材厨具，清洁厨房，做营业准备，字条下面是一大堆电话号码，穆勒推测是供货商的联系方式。  
旁边的便签上记了几条罚款记录：  
“本尼忘锁香料储藏柜，扣5€，”  
“拉菲在餐具室抽烟，扣5€”  
“拉菲在走廊抽烟，扣5€，”  
“拉菲抽烟，扣5€”  
“拉菲，5€”  
穆勒：…………拉菲可能真的很喜欢抽烟  
他的手机震动了一下，然后从桌子的边缘掉下去了。穆勒俯下身去捡手机，无意中碰翻了一堆书，这堆书中有本加满了订单的文件夹——于是，房间内小小地下了场纸片雨。  
当穆勒终于从一堆文件和菜谱中挣扎出来的时候，桌上的电脑屏幕亮起来了。“一定是不小心碰到了哪里”，穆勒有点懊恼，但好奇心驱使他的眼睛向屏幕上瞥去，“我不是故意要窥探他的隐私的……”  
屏幕上是诺伊尔没记完的帐，穆勒迅速浏览了一下，发现餐馆的收入比他想象中的好太多——当然，如果每晚都满成这个样子，那赚这么多一点也不奇怪——但诺伊尔每月记的结余却比这些要少。  
“为什么马里奥看他的那堆表格的时候我从来没留意过呢？“穆勒暗自懊悔——但我们最好还是别提醒他了——诺伊尔随手写的账单和戈麦斯那堆真正的财务报表差了十万八千里。  
他把显示器关掉，并暗暗祈祷诺伊尔不会发现他翻了电脑。桌旁是个小型餐车，上面随手放了瓶啤酒。穆勒拿过啤酒——还剩一半，他就着这瓶啤酒开始翻桌上的菜谱。

诺伊尔推开门的时候穆勒趴在桌上睡得很熟，他的一头卷发被书堆挤得有些变形，薄薄的嘴唇抿起来，似乎在做着什么梦。主厨大人伸出刚刚清洗完刀具的手，摸了摸穆勒的脸。  
他的手在水里浸泡过一会儿，比平常的温度低上不少，穆勒被这阵凉意唤醒了，他睁开浅色的眼睛，看到眼前的诺伊尔后抬起了头。  
诺伊尔的手没有从穆勒身上抽走，而是顺势滑到了肩上，他丝毫没有被抓到摸别人脸的任何慌乱，好像是做了一件再自然不过的事情。而穆勒似乎还没有从梦中清醒过来，他鬼使神差地侧过头，把脸又贴在诺伊尔的手上蹭了蹭，诺伊尔手上的凉意使他完全清醒过来了，当他明白自己做了一件傻事之后，他尴尬地僵住了。  
诺伊尔的脸上浮现出了一点笑意，他的眼睛微微眯起来，低头看着穆勒的脸。穆勒注视着诺伊尔——然后，他站起来，吻上了诺伊尔的嘴唇。  
厨师的嘴唇亲起来软软的嫩嫩的，有点像他第一次来时品尝的布丁，穆勒在心里想。诺伊尔则把手转移到穆勒的脑后，摩挲着他的卷发加深了这个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

电话宛如催命一般响起第三遍，穆勒不得不拼尽全力把头从枕头中拔出来，起床去接，他一面打哈欠一面瞥了一眼枕边——诺伊尔还没醒，高大男人睡着时嘴唇微微嘟起来，看起来有点孩子气。  
他站在窗前把手机划开，耳朵瞬时被莱万的怒气灌满。  
“我希望你在赶往南极洲的飞机上，以免被我发现你还在德国。”  
“去南极洲要坐轮船，你好没有常识。”  
“.........所以你到底什么时候过来！菲利普和主厨打了招呼我们才能这么早试餐！你要看看他生气的样子吗？”  
穆勒想象了一下，甩了甩头把惊恐一幕从脑海中抖掉。  
“免了，我可没那胆子。给我半小时，白。”  
穆勒迅速挂断电话，因为诺伊尔已经醒过来，坐起身开始穿衣服。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有”，诺伊尔把衬衣的扣子扣起来，抬手看了眼腕表，八点五十，他好看的眉毛皱了起来。  
“我们睡过了？”穆勒心有点打鼓。昨晚比自己预料的进展快上许多，他抿了抿嘴来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“对，这个时间的海产肯定不新鲜了，希望赫尔曼有按约定给我留那份扇贝。”  
穆勒：....................  
他的重点居然在于“过”  
穆勒把昨晚甩在地上的牛仔裤捡起来递给他，诺伊尔抖开裤子把两条长腿伸进去，抬起头看见穆勒正盯着他看。  
诺伊尔：？  
穆勒：“你腿好长啊，而且皮肤也好白。你是不是经常去健身房喔。”   
诺伊尔：“谢谢，没有去。”  
穆勒：“我下次还能去餐馆找你吗，还要预约吗？我觉得你的店不好定位子，要不要给我一个号码？”  
诺伊尔走到桌前，随手写下了一串号码。  
“找我打这个号码就可以，”他把衬衫袖口挽起来一点，向穆勒解释道“今天还要正常营业，得去看看食材，很抱歉我要走了。”  
穆勒忙点点头，：“我也得去上班。”  
诺伊尔把拉链拉到顶，走到床边，轻轻地在穆勒颊旁落下一个吻。

————————————————————

莱万在阳伞下等到不耐烦，他把菜单从头到尾又从尾到头翻了三遍，穆勒才顶着一头乱发姗姗来迟。  
他上下打量了穆勒一会儿，把蓝眼睛眯起来：“你最好给我一个合适的理由。”  
穆勒把外套递给侍者，从他手里的餐盘取过咖啡：“我喝了点酒，睡过头了。”  
半真半假的回答，昨天喝了酒没错，今天睡过头也没错，但究竟是不是因为喝酒睡过头，就要看莱万的判断了。  
敏感的新闻记者显然对这个理由抱有满满的怀疑，但好在经理给给穆勒解了围：“您好，莱万多夫斯基先生，主厨在大堂等您了。”

主厨是位看起来有些凶的中年人，白金色的短发被帽子压在颈上，厨师袍下摆的扣子绷得紧紧的。莱万上前去和主厨握手寒暄，穆勒也心不在焉地握了握。  
“和贵司合作是我们的荣幸。”  
“哪里哪里，能享用您的菜品，是我们的荣幸才对。”  
抖开餐单，主厨向他们介绍某道主菜的灵感来自意大利乡间森林、食材的来源地是西班牙、搭配的鳕鱼则来自挪威深海，莱万频频点头，两个人的话题从意大利扯到法国再扯到阿根廷。  
然而穆勒的心思完全不在菜上，他盯着桌上摆成青苔的欧芹蛋糕，思绪飞到九霄云外。

诺伊尔对他来说意味着什么呢？  
或者，他对于诺伊尔来说意味着什么呢？

他喜欢吃诺伊尔做的菜，喜欢触碰他微热的双手，喜欢看他弯起眼睛微笑的样子。他不觉得这是马茨教他的那种恋爱理论的实践，如果说刚开始时，他还是抱着一种尝试态度的话，那么现在他可以明确回答自己，和诺伊尔的关系与其它任何事都无关，他仅仅是喜欢和这个人在一起，喜欢诺伊尔苦苦思索菜谱的样子，喜欢诺伊尔皱起眉头训后厨们时的严肃，喜欢诺伊尔在炉灶前的自信。  
有时他们倚在后巷墙边闲谈，穆勒向他抱怨自己写稿时的困境，讲他采访的那些名流政客有多么难缠，诺伊尔则是微微地点头认真听着，时不时点点头告诉他，“你做的没错。”

然而他对诺伊尔来说意味着什么呢？诺伊尔待每个人都差不多，认真且友善。有时穆勒很难分辨诺伊尔到底是出于习惯——如同认真地对待每件事一般——认真对待他的喋喋不休，还是他每次望向那双海蓝色眼睛时，的确能看到诺伊尔的内心。他希望自己能确定，诺伊尔望向他时眼里饱含的喜悦和爱意并不是他的错觉，而是诺伊尔的确喜欢他，并且愿意和他发展一段感情关系。

昨晚的事并不是意外，穆勒不是那种习惯于沉溺于肉体感觉的人，他不喜欢于在没有确定感情基础之前把进展推得如此之快，但昨天他的下意识告诉自己这么做没错，亲吻抚摸和其它的一切都是真实发生的，而且水到渠成一般自然。  
诺伊尔是不是这样想的呢？穆勒有点苦恼，在这件事上他简直像一个新手那样没有经验。穆勒抓抓自己的卷发告诉自己应该好好和诺伊尔谈一谈。  
——————————————

有主厨的参与，菜单定得很快，虽然穆勒全程都神游天外，但莱万和主厨的高效率让他们三个小时之内就订好了前菜主菜甜品和酒水，穆勒只负责用他饥肠辘辘的胃装下那些精心烹制、摆得琳琅满目的菜品，然后点点头说“好吃。”  
对穆勒的敷衍态度有所不满，主厨他们礼貌告别之后莱万就毫不客气地戳了戳穆勒：“你今天到底在想什么？你的餐布你差点盖到脸上去。”  
穆勒叹了口气，忧郁地对莱万说：“是不是所有感情都很折磨人。”  
莱万一头黑线地翻了个白眼：“这种事情你应该去请教胡梅尔斯。”

很不幸，穆勒的专属感情军师出差了，虽然这种名义上的出差，连拉姆都知道是以公谋私去追他苦求不得的高岭之花，但主编大人对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼，用拉姆的话来说：“至少他谈恋爱期间有安分写稿，空窗期就只会给我搞报道事故。”

————————————————————

总而言之，言而总之，穆勒没能找到什么和诺伊尔好好谈论感情问题的机会——因为诺伊尔自然而然地融进了他的生活。穆勒把每天写稿的位置搬到了诺伊尔的餐馆，非营业时间的餐馆无人打扰，适合穆勒坐在笔记本前敲他那堆永远也敲不完的稿子。当他想破头也想不出来一段文字时，就绕去后厨看诺伊尔备菜，当他奋笔疾书把键盘敲得哗哗作响时，手边的咖啡永远都是满的。

像是渐渐被时鲜蔬菜塞满的冰箱和摆满了各种颜色各种年份酒类的橱柜，穆勒的心也渐渐地被填满了。餐桌上摆着纯白色的瓷盘，沙发里塞了一条诺伊尔喜欢的褐色绒毛毯子，那株已经枯死的水培植物被换成了一小簇薄荷，微微地在玻璃瓶中摇晃着。诺伊尔每天都很忙碌，但穆勒善于抓住他的每段空闲时间。天气好时他们去森林里骑车；稍有微风的日子，穆勒带他去码头上钓鱼，小一点的鱼扔回海里，大一点的送给赫尔曼，虽然诺伊尔只擅长用鱼饵喂海鸥，但总体来说，穆勒对这种形式的约会还算满意。

恋爱期间每件事都进展顺利，穆勒圆满完成了本季度的访谈栏目，并恰巧赶在年会前交了稿，拉姆翻着邮件满意地点点头，批准他携带家属出席年会。  
年会是场午宴，穆勒本来满以为诺伊尔会同意，至少也会答应抽两小时露个面，但诺伊尔摇摇头，脸上露出一点无奈，“那天我要见店主，抽不出空来。”  
穆勒撇撇嘴，不甘心地问：“不能让拉菲或者本尼他们去吗？或者小乌？”  
诺伊尔捏捏他皱起来的脸，有点被穆勒逗笑了：“主厨是直接向店主负责的第一人，哪有让店主见甜点师或者二厨的。”  
穆勒本想用之前胡梅尔斯保证过百试百灵的撒娇再试一试，但他还算理智地打消了这个念头，转而去敲诈诺伊尔上周那瓶只给他尝了一口的酒，诺伊尔只得从沙发上起身，去开酒柜拿杯子。  
“你不是说除了啤酒之外，所有酒喝起来都差不多嘛。”诺伊尔嘴上说着穆勒不懂品酒，但还是毫不吝惜地给他倒了大半杯，浅金色的酒散发一点点清甜的气味，穆勒说喝起来就像果汁，诺伊尔不禁在心里盘算下次要进一点俄罗斯的酒才能让他满意了。

————————————————————

年会如同莱万保证得一样完美，甚至可以说是完美得过了头。身着黑白两色礼服的侍者们端着香槟穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群里，桌上摆着撒了金箔碎屑的甜品，地板一尘不染，落地窗闪闪发光，人们三五成群地交谈着，时不时发出一阵笑声。  
菜品精致，摆盘考究，虽然穆勒觉得用十二种手法烹调出来的主菜看上去令人头晕目眩，但每个人都对菜品都赞不绝口，他也就把挑剔的眼神收收好，把菜切切塞进嘴里——味道不错，但他还是更喜欢诺伊尔今早煮的豌豆泥。

甜品上桌之前穆勒就打算溜之大吉，拉姆虽然瞥见学弟散发出的逃跑信号，但迫于在同政界要人谈话，只给了穆勒一个“你们不许惹麻烦！”的眼神。穆勒心领神会，轻手轻脚把椅子拉开，向同桌宾客点头致意，然后迅速逃之夭夭。  
花园里有几名客人也提前退席，正聚在一起聊天，他本就是出来躲闲，也就无意凑什么热闹。穆勒沿着长廊一路走去，推开闪闪发亮的玻璃门，吹着口哨掏出车钥匙——这个时间诺伊尔不是在餐馆，就是在去餐馆的路上——他发动汽车，沿着林荫道一路驶向旧城区，六月的天气微有些暖意，车在绿色的树荫下穿梭，盘算着呆会儿和诺伊尔吐槽那顿不易消化的午宴。

他轻车熟路地停好车，顺畅无阻地向后厨前进——二厨朝他点点头，示意诺伊尔在旁边的办公室里。  
穆勒转向身走去，但却在拐角处站定了——

诺伊尔站在办公室门口，因为个子过高的缘故，他微微低下头，店主仰起头在朝他解释着什么，穆勒隐约听到“期限”“利润”之类的字眼，诺伊尔的表情相当严肃，他紧皱着眉头，手背在身后，时不时舔舔嘴唇回答一句。

穆勒心里暗想这是个尴尬时刻，他还是快点走开为妙，但好奇心的驱使又让他挪不动脚步，正当他犹豫不决的时刻，诺伊尔抬起头望了一眼——  
空气在这一刻仿佛凝结了，诺伊尔没说什么，也没有作任何其它表情，他把门推开，示意店主进办公室谈——店主背对着穆勒，边喋喋不休地继续着话题，边走进了办公室。  
诺伊尔朝穆勒点了点头示意穆勒稍等——边关上了办公室的门——他的举止仍然十分自然，与从前别无二致。但穆勒敏感地察觉到，关上门的那一刻，诺伊尔投来的眼神客气中透着疏离。


End file.
